dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Warlock
Warlock is a spin-off series to the tv series Assassin. It follows the demon hunter John Constantine. Cast Troy Baker as John Constantine/ Golden Boy/ Future John Constantine John DiMaggio as Demon Constantine/ Nergal/ Giovanni Tara Strong as Bellia/Zatanna Zatara/ Future Zatanna Zatara/Maria Constantine/Famine Frank Welker as Felix Faust James Arnold Taylor as Barry Allen/Flash/Lucifer Will Friedle as Wally West/Adam Constantine Neil Patrick Harris as Gabriel Johnny Reeds as Gentleman Ghost/ Jason Blood Drake Bell as Zachary,Evil Zachary, Demon Zachary Michael Rosenbaum as Dead man Richard Green as Phantom Stranger/Spectre Nolan North as Death, War Episodes Season 1 #After exorcising a demon John is confronted by an old enemy of his, a living clay replica of himself called demon Constantine, named so because it doesn't have a soul and a body without a soul is a demon's playground. #Bellia breaks out of her cage, and she begins stealing souls. #John is almost killed in a magic duel with Zatanna Zatara because he sees a vision of a man who looks exactly like him but with red eyes, John is determined to find out who this man is. #Zatanna tells him that he saw Felix Faust a Demon of some sort. #John visits Felix but he is old and witherd so he could not be the man John saw, but his age does not stop Felix from attacking John. #Soon John sees the man again. It happened to be his unborn brother whos soul he accidentally trapped in the underworld. #John faces his Brother who just captured Zatanna. #John's brother, now named the golden boy, opens a portal to a possible future where John is a tyrant. #With John and Future John mistaken in Each Universe The Real John tries to find In the Future Zatanna. #With help from Future Zatanna, John gets back to his time and confronts Future John. #Future John, and John have a show down. While Lucifer returns. #Lucifer reveals he is here for help since his home dimension has been taken over by Golden Boy. John travels to the underworld to defeat his brother that never was. #With Barry and Wally in the Future they plan on Stopping Future John and Golden Boy once and for all. #John attempts to go back to his "normal" life but for some reason he is still having visions of Golden Boy. #Future John's two evil kids named Adam and Maria Constantine come to kill John while Golden Boy awakens Demon Constatine. #John fights Golden Boy while Zatanna fights Adam and Maria. Once their foes are defeated John and Zatanna go to fight Demon Constantine but he is gone. #Demon Constantine happens to be serving Lucifer who betrayed them. #John and Zatanna take care of Lucifer and head to have the final battle with Demon Constantine but when they get there he has vanished once again. #John figures that Gabriel betrayed the angel order and is working with Demon Constantine. So John heads to face Demon Constantine. #Zatanna defeats Gabriel. Demon Constantine tries to disappear but John grabs him and they are both transported to the space between spaces. #John manages to kill Demon Constantine. Soon Gabriel disappears. Meanwhile a man named Gentleman Ghost comes to town. #John finds out Gentleman Ghost is the ghost of Jack the ripper. Gentleman Ghost possesses Zatanna's father Giovanni, who is a very powerful magician. Season 2 # Gabriel recreates Demon Constantine. While John faces Gentleman Ghost. # After regaining control of his body Giovanni slips back in to retirement meanwhile Gentleman Ghost and John fight on the astral plain. # Gabriel plans on bringing Demons back on Earth's Surface. While John faces Demon Constantine, and Gentleman Ghost. # Zatanna destroys all the demons possessing Demon Constantine leaving him a statue again. Gabriel is trapped in another plain of existence. Gentleman Ghost disappears. # With all threats seemed gone Felix Faust returns. # Felix is possessed by Gentleman Ghost who unleashes chaos all across the city. # Gentleman Ghost frees Gabriel who continues his plan to unleash the demons. While John battles the returning Golden Boy. # John defeats Golden Boy and traps him back in the underworld. Gentleman Ghost frees Felix Faust and instead possesses Gabriel. # Gabriel's possession was ordered by himself. Demons are released all over the city. # John kills two birds with one stone by trapping Gabriel and Gentleman Ghost in the space between spaces. A strange man named the Phantom Stranger warns John that in the not to distant future a demon will destroy all magic on the planet. # The demon comes and it begins sucking peoples souls. # The demon starts draining witches, wizards and warlocks of their magic so to stop it John traps it in the body of a mortal. # The Demon in the Mortal Body begins breaking physics of Demons in Humans Bodies. # The mortal, Jason Blood, takes control of the demon and helps John defeat other demons. # Gabriel broke out and he putted Heaven and Hell in the city. # Gabriel gives Demon Constantine life again and frees Golden Boy, John takes care of Golden Boy first. # With Golden Boy captured Demon Constantine kills John Constantine. In The hell area of the City John is under it. # While in the city of hell John helps a family get rid of a few demons who had threatened to kill them if they didn't pay rent. # John makes it out of hell and heads towards to Banish Gabriel in where he got Trapped. # John fights with Demon Constantine and eventually destroys him for good. # Gabriel creates a Huge Powerful version of Demon Constantine, so John must find a way to destroy The New Demon Constantine and Gabriel. # John, Gabriel and Demon Constantine have there final battle that ends with the death of John, but he is greeted by the Phantom Stranger and the Spectre who tell him he will be given one last chance. John is brought back to life with even more powerful magic, he defeats Demon Constantine and Gabriel and then separates hell, heaven and Earth before loosing this new magic. John and the rest then go to a nice place to eat where John is told everything is on the house for there saviour. Season 3 # John's lost Magic releases A Demon Named Nergal into the World. Zatanna says that the Only way you can stop Nergal is to find A man named Deadman, and gain Newer Magic. # Deadman helps John gain the abilites of a ghost. # John faces Nergal but he lost and he almost died. Meanwhile Zatanna chases a sorcerer with powerful magic. # Giovanni tells Zatanna the sorcerer is actually her cousin, Zachary, and he is an ally. John searches for Phantom Stranger to gain more powerful magic. # The Phantom Stranger gives him the magic but he says That It can only be used once. While Zachary is getting tempted to darkness by Nergal. # Zachary stays in the protection of Giovanni so that Nergal can't get him. John gains a new spell from the Spectre that can turn humans to stone, wood, dirt, ect. # John fires it at Nergal but he dodged it. While Nergal Kills Giovanni. # Zachary starts panicking, so much in fact he is taking panic attacks. Nergal tries to use this to his advantage but Zachary attempts to kill Nergal for what he did but Zatanna stops him. # Nergal turns Zachary halfway evil. So Zatanna tries to stop it from happening. At the end it shows Zachary creating a giant Demon. # John attempts to use his transforming spell on Nergal but all it does is give him a headache. Zachary battles evil Zachary for control of his mind. # Soon Evil Zachary has control of Zachary's mind. While John tries to find a way to defeat Nergal. # John comes to a horrifying realization, his evil future self probably has magic that can defeat Nergal. # John travels to the future to steal the magic from his evil future Self. While Evil Zachary begins destroying cities. # Zatanna talks to Zachary and almost brakes him out but all that happens is Zachary and Evil Zachary have a conflict that ends in Zachary's body passing out. John is almost successful in stealing Future John's magic but, unfortunately, Future John wakes up so John must leave. # Future John sends his Children Adam and Maria to stop him. While Evil Zachary breaks out of Zachary's normal body and takes Zachary's magic with him. # John travels back to the past and finds out what has happened, John puts of Nergal to take care of Evil Zachary. # John traps Evil Zachary in another Dimension. While Nergal has Zachary's magic. # The demon Evil Zachary was creating wakes up and starts destroying the city so Zatanna must stop it. John finds out Nergal is hiding in the space between spaces. # John battles Nergal in an Epic battle, at the end a demon is looking out in the city. # The demon sends a message to John saying that he needs help and to meet him in the woods but when he gets there a wolf demon attacks him. After defeating the wolf the demon tells John that he is someone he knows. # John battles waves of demons. While Jason Blood destroys Nergal once and for all. # A few months later John realizes that there have been no demon attacks lately but the demon who called him before tells John he is coming. John and the rest search for the demon only to realize it is in John's house and that it is Demon Constantine who has been reconstructed, John has the final battle with his doppelgänger. Once he is defeated they all attempt to go out drinking but an army of Demon Constantines come out of nowhere and they must defeat them all, in the process many buildings are destroyed and they are almost arrested but John takes all the blame. Season 4 # With John in Jail for what happened a few years ago Gabriel breaks him out. Gabriel warns him that Felix Faust returns, and he is making an army of Demon Constantines, and Demon Zantanas, and Demon Jason Bloods. So John breaks out and tries to stop Felix Faust. While Zachary begins turning into a demon hunter. # John starts searching for Faust but it is very hard since he is now wanted. # John, and Gabriel must work together when Jason, and Zatanna turns against John because when he was in Jail the Alternate John from Earth 3 posed as him. So They have to find and attack Felix. # John and Gabriel travel to Sweden where they start coming up with plans to clear John's name, unfortunately a Demon Constantine, Demon Zatanna and Demon Jason Blood followed them. # John and Gabriel battle the demons. While Felix Faust shows he has Zachary's lost powers. # John and Gabriel's plan so far is to have John unlock his full potential like he did in his fight against Gabriel himself. Zachary gains a very small amount of magic from Zatanna. # Zachary helps John, and Gabriel fight Felix. While Felix is creating a Demon Zachary with his Powers that he stole. # To finish off his demon Felix has the demon possessed by Evil Zachary. The demon wakes up and goes to take his revenge. # Demon Zachary battles John, Gabriel, and Zachary. While Gabriel Kills John. # Zachary asks why Gabriel did what he did but all Gabriel says is "you'll see." John wakes up in pergatory where he meets Phantom Stranger and Spectre again, this time they tell him he can't come back. Demon Zachary starts destroying New York. # John finds someone else to bring him back. A man named Death. While Gabriel, and Zachary fight Demon Zachary. At the end John rises from the dead with power of Death. # John finds out he has to unlock his new found power so he goes to find someone to mentor. Felix tries to take control of Demon Zachary but is killed, this gives Zachary back his power. # With Felix's death John thinks the world is back to normal. Until Death comes telling John, that the Other 3 horsemen turned evil. While he heard that War one of the Horsemen attack John. # John and the rest go to confront Demon Zachary and the other two horsemen, Demon Zachary wants to unlock John's full potential but no matter what he does nothing happens untill he hurts Zatanna which turns John in to his full powerd form again. # John destroys Demon Zachary with the magic, While Famine arrives in town and is out to kill Death, and John. # John turns back to normal but still sends Famine back to her home, John then falls in to a coma and his friends go in to his mind to help him. # Death figures that it is the last Horseman Pestilence. After they get him out of John's mind all of the 3 rogue Horsemen unite. # John is still healing in bed being taken care of by Zatanna and Gabriel while Zachary and Death fight the rogue horsemen.